3 Wishes to Destroy the World
by Will the Hedgehog
Summary: When an ordinary boy, Will, accidentally uses an ancient family heirloom that grants 3 wishes, he just might cause his world to be taken over by Eggman after being turned into a hedgehog!
1. Prologue

Prologue

A very dark blue anthromorphic hedgehog with brown eyes was racing through the flaming city at break-neck speeds trying to escape the army of robots in quick pursuit of him. It was difficult for him to concentrate on the task at hand while hearing the screams of innocent bystanders that were being attacked at this very minute. As he neared a corner he grabbed a broken street light and used it to swing to his right and kept running without having lost any speed. A very large red laser began to approach him and instinct kicked in, making him speed up even more and suddenly jumped while curled up into a spiky ball onto the wall of a building and began spin-dashing along the sides of skyscrapers that were built side-by-side. Will the hedgehog was beginning to regret picking up that lamp.


	2. The Lamp

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first story, so please don't flame, just critique. Anyway, Shadow and Sonic (points to Sonic who's sticking a thumbs up with a grin plastered across his face, and shadow who's being...well...Shadow with his arms crossed and a frown) will be sort of an audience in this story, and will be making random comments throughout it! Warning: May contain breaking of the fourth wall. Anything between the -- lines are not really part of the story, and are just Sonic and Shadow making random comments.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the Sonic team cast, as they belong to Sega. I do, however, own Will the soon-to-be hedgehog.**

Chapter 1: The Lamp

Will was your average 16 year old boy. He had brown eyes, black hair, and his skin was slightly tanned. While walking home from school, he was clad in a simple pair of jeans, a red t-shirt, and a black jacket with blue stripes on the sleeves. Walking into his abode, he didn't even bother to say "I'm home!" His parents were always working until about 11 p.m. so he had the house all to himself on the weekdays.

--

"He better not do anything disgusting…." said a certain blue hedgehog.

"Just shut up and watch, faker." said his black counterpart. Although Shadow looked as nervous as Sonic as he pondered on what he said.

--

Will dropped his bags on the couch and jumped on himself while flipping on the TV. His fluffy white-furred cat Felicity started entwining itself between his legs.

"What is it? Want some cat food?" he asked the little fur ball. It started purring and got excited. Suddenly, it began to jump around excitedly, annoying Will a little bit. He walked into the kitchen, picking up the cat food as he went, and got Felicity's bowl. CRASH! He heard the sound of crashing glass and got annoyed at his fur ball of doom.

"Stupid cat…" he mumbled as he went to check on the feline. Will barely glanced at the cat, which seemed completely oblivious to the trouble this would cause him. Instead, he looked at what exactly the cat broke, and his eyes were wide in horror. It was a glass case that the white furry creature of terror broke, but it was what it contained that he was staring at. It was one of those ancient lamps you would see in Arabian stories like Aladdin, but it was purple.

--

"So…up to here it looks like it's going to be something like Sonic and the Secret Rings." observed the cobalt hedgehog.

"Aw, why couldn't it be one of MY games?" Shadow complained. Sonic just looked at him for a moment. "What?"

"………."

"What??"

"………….."

"WHAT!?"

"…Is that all…?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem REALLY OOC right now. I mean, really, the Shadow I know would probably pull a gun on the author."

"Y'know…that might just be what I'll do." Shadow looked at the author in front of the monitor and slowly began reaching for that black pistol hidden in the depth of his quills. The author gulped, and quickly drags Shadow via mouse-clicking into the titanium bullet-proof box while taking away his chaos emeralds. In the distance you could hear Sonic clapping while laughing his butt off with Shadow cursing everything.

--

Dad had warned him of that lamp. He had said it was cursed, and that if any of his family were ever to touch it, they would receive the curse. Of course, he wasn't all that superficial, so he quickly gathered up all the pieces of the glass and rushed to the garage. Luckily, it had only broken into about 7 big pieces, and he was able to super-glue it back together and have it look like it was never even touched, except for the lack of dust. Praying his parents wouldn't notice it, he grabbed the lamp, put it back in its case, and put it back on the pedestal on which it belonged. He was in such a rush, he didn't notice the purple smoke emitting from the end of the lamp that began swirling around it slowly after he returned it to the case. Noticing that it was getting late, he got ready for bed and quickly dived into it a few minutes before his parents got home.

**Ah and also, this is _NOT_ going to be anything like Sonic and the Secret Rings.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chap. 2, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Shadow, or any characters from Sonic Team. They are owned by Sega.

**Anything within the -- lines is not really part of the story, and are just comments made by Sonic and Shadow who are being an audience.**

Chapter 2: The wish.

It was a Saturday morning, and with nothing to do, Will decided to go play on his Xbox 360. He put in Sonic Next-Gen and started gaming. Since the age of 6, he had always been a fan of the Blue Blur. Soon, he was on one of the mach speed levels, and envied the pure speed.

"I really wish I could run as fast as Sonic...Shadow too I guess." As soon as he said this, the purple smog came from the lamp. Unfortunately, the case was still locked and the smoke could not escape. Will, of course, was much too enthralled in his game to notice and was completely oblivious to the white fur ball of doom that was inching closer to the lamp. CRASH! "Aw _crap_, not _AGAIN!!_" He paused the game and looked behind him, but he suddenly found himself in the middle of a purple whirlwind! Panicking was what most people would have done, so panic he did. Felicity was too busy looking for its hidden storage of catnip to notice the purple vortex, or the girlish screams of her owner for that matter. After a few seconds the miniature tornado stopped and the purple smoke dispersed. Will looked around, and for some reason everything seemed bigger. Strangely, he had an urge to run, but decided against it. He slowly began to pace as he pondered on what had happened. Passing by the bathroom, he looked at the mirror and saw…NOTHING! "OH GOD, I'M A VAMPIRE!!" Freaked out, his quills stood on end and...wait, quills?! Noticing the tips of his dark blue quills in the mirror, he dashed into the bathroom. Since he was no longer taller than the counter, he had to climb onto it to look at himself. What he saw was not his usual self, but an anthromorphic hedgehog!

At first glance, he looked like Sonic, but on closer inspection, he noticed he had brown eyes instead of emerald and his fur was a much darker shade of blue. The quills on the right and left sides of his head were pointed up, while the middle few were pointed down. Then again, he _had_ said Sonic _and_ Shadow. An idea had struck him. Did he have the same abilities as them?

Quickly running outside, he was exuberant. Maybe he could finally be like the hero he admired so much! Again, he had that urge to run, so he tried that first. At first, he was going his usual speed, but he kept accelerating. Soon, he was clocking about 200 mph! Though that was a great run, he suddenly stopped when he slammed into a stop sign. Strangely, he didn't feel any pain whatsoever! It must take a lot to hurt him. Finally realizing the pairs of eyes that were staring at him, he quickly got up. As he did, the crowd was slowly backing away. Some were probably calling 9-1-1 by now. Realizing that this may cause a scene, Will quickly ran away to try and get to the country where he could practice as much as he wanted.

After much crashing with hard objects while going at 300mph Will finally grasped the concept of actually remembering to turn. He finally thought he should try to do a spin-dash. "Okay...how exactly do I do this?" He began writing on a rock:

Step 1: Curl up into a ball.

Step 2: Start rolling but somehow stay in place.

Step 3: Suddenly shoot forward.

….Ok scratch that.

Step 1: Figure out the mechanics of rolling yet still staying in place.

Step 2: Follow Steps 1, 2, and 3 in the above list.

Forget this! Curling up into a ball, Will just hoped for the best and started to roll as best he could. Somehow, he spun so fast that the air pressure around him made him float! Okay…now to shoot forward. Try touching the ground? Worth a shot, he supposed. How to do this escaped him. After a while of spinning he started to get tired and relaxed a bit. Doing so caused his ball to enlarge and he touched the ground! What happened was expected: he shot forward at mach speeds; everything around him was a blur! Well until, of course, the inevitable happened; he rammed into a tree. Or rather, he rammed _through_ the tree, and instead hit the rock that was behind it.

--

"Ah, reminds me of when I did my first spin-dash. Good times, good times," said Sonic.

"Hmph, no doubt a faker such as you would screw up on something as trivial as that," Shadow mocked.

"Oh? Really now?" The cobalt hedgehog holds up a mic. "Roll clip 3."

"What are you trying to pull, faker?" The story paused as a screen appeared. A video played starring Shadow T. Hedgehog himself! Yet he looked slightly different. These were clips from back when the Black Blur was first created. He curled up and began to spin, signaling the start of a spin-dash.

"C'mon Shadow! You can do this!" Maria cheered. For some strange reason that nobody could fathom, when Shadow was supposed to shoot forward, he didn't shoot forward. No, instead, for reasons unknown, he shot _backwards_, right into the conveniently (or inconveniently to Shadow) placed buckets of paint. Of all the paint buckets that could have fell on him, it was pink. _Pink. PINK. PINK!!_ The badass hedgehog that could make people crap their pants just by glaring at them was PINK!!

By now, Sonic was in a hysteric laughing fit. Shadow simply stood gaping at the screen. Of course, as soon as Sonic opened his mouth to make a comment, Shadow had snapped back to reality and whipped out the pistol from inside his quills to have said blue hedgehog on the receiving end in a split second. On the outside, Shadow may look like his usual expressionless-self. On the inside, however, he was having a party! The end of what annoyed him so much is so near. All he had to do was pull the trigger and…_Click!_...WTF?? _Click! Click! Click! Clickity Click! _Right now, Shadow didn't just feel devastated. Oh no, he felt as if he had just taken a blow to the groin by one of Rouge's kicks coupled with Knuckle's punch. He was so close to being free from the annoyance of the cobalt hedgehog that just radiated annoyance. So close…SO CLOSE!! WHYYYY!! WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME SO!! Meanwhile, Sonic just started munching on his chili dogs while watching the rest of the clip, while Shadow just sat there, gun still pointed at Sonic, with huge, bloodshot eyes.

--

While that extremely long "comment" by Sonic and Shadow was going on, the author accidentally hit play on the story, and now Will had learned the mechanics of slowing down, speeding up, and turning while spin-dashing. Tired and bruised from all the crashing, he finds a soft patch of grass to sleep in.


End file.
